


Asscrack Blues

by suckaknob



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckaknob/pseuds/suckaknob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s more to do after coming back from a hard day’s ride then washing off all of the grime collected that day? [Canonverse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asscrack Blues

“Everyone get inside after you’ve put your horses away, make sure to wipe off as much mud as possible before you track it all over the place and have to wake up early tomorrow to clean it.”

“Yes sir!”

Captain Levi shook the water from his hair and wiped his face with his sleeve, which only resulted in spreading the rainwater rather than drying it. Scowling at himself, Levi ran a hand through his hair so that it wasn’t in his face and he started down the hallway towards his room. The strain from the day’s ride was starting to wear on him and he rubbed his shoulder and grunted, “Fuck getting old.”

Loud footsteps had Captain Levi turning around and the sight before him made a fond grin appear on his face. Turning back around to continue towards his room as he knew that Eren would catch up to him eventually, Levi reached a hand out and left it hanging. There was a the soft slapping of boots against stone and warm fingers brushed against the back of Levi’s hand and he smiled to himself as Eren grabbed his hand and matched his pace.

“Whose idea was it to go out in the middle of a storm?”

Captain Levi chuckled and glanced up at Eren as they walked, their clasped hands swaying in between them, “Don’t be pissy, it’s not always going to be shitting sunshine every time we go on an expedition.”

Glaring half-heartedly, Eren huffed and shook his head like a dog, spraying Levi with water and causing him to flinch away. “That’s what you get, you old fart.”

Levi stared up at Eren until Eren hesitantly grinned. Satisfied, Levi sighed and threw a glance behind them as they stopped in front of Levi’s bedroom door, “You know you’ll have to clean up the mud you brought in, right?”

“Yeah,” Eren rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his boots which were covered in mud and Levi opened the door and walked in, Eren trailing behind him, “Sorry about that.”

“No big deal as long as it’s taken care of,” Levi pulled his jacket off and draped it on the back of a chair. Reaching his arms up over his head, Levi groaned softly at the soreness. “Anyways,” he yawned as he dropped his arms and looked over his shoulder at Eren, “Wanna shower and then grab something to eat?.”

Eren grinned from where he was sitting in a chair, in the process of taking his boots off, “I would like nothing more, sir.”

Moving to stand in front of Eren, Levi pushed the younger man’s shoulders back and placed a knee next to Eren’s thigh, “Come on, we’re not going back to you calling me sir are we? I thought we were past that a few years back.”

“We are, sir, but I know how much it annoys you when I call you sir, sir.” Eren grinned and reached a hand up to brush Levi’s bangs out of his eyes.

“And there’s my favorite shit-eating grin of yours,” Levi leaned down and kissed Eren quickly before pushing away and moving towards the adjacent bathroom, “Come in when you’re ready.”

“‘Kay” Eren called and Levi closed the door behind him.

Pulling himself loose of the 3DMG straps, Levi started to unbutton his shirt before remembering that he was wearing one of Eren’s shirts and not his usual one. Shaking his head at himself, Levi pulled the soaked shirt over his head and tossed it into a corner. He walked over to the shower and turned it on, finding the temperature that Eren liked before stepping away.

Steam started to float around the room as the door opened and Eren, clad in loose underwear, stepped in before closing the door behind him. Levi resumed his disrobement and dropped his pants and undergarments as Eren stepped into the shower; his discarded clothing next to Levi’s. Finally, Levi was able to step into the shower with Eren and he immediately reached for the soap as Eren was occupied with drowning himself standing up.

“Hey idiot, stop drinking the water and actually do what you’re supposed to do in a shower.”

“Ha, ha,” Eren stepped away from the water and squeezed Levi’s sides as they switched positions. As Levi washed off the suds, Eren lathered the soap against his skin as he spoke, “Anyways, I was thinking earlier about how-”

“How hot my ass is, I know Eren you’ve told me like twenty times in the past hour. Jeez, get some tact why don’t you,” Levi interrupted with a smirk and a wag of his butt.

Rolling his eyes, Eren continued, “I was thinking about how you hold your blades in the reverse grip, right?” At Levi’s confirmation, Eren continued, “I just thought, why not hold them both that way so as to get the best leverage and maximize the damage?”

Spitting shower water out of his mouth, Levi stared at Eren like he was crazy, “Are you serious? The only reason I’m able to keep the reverse grip is because it’s in my dominant hand and besides don’t you think I haven’t tried it before?”

Eren frowned and crossed his arms, “But what if you didn’t try hard enough?”

Levi sighed and tilted his head down, water cascading around his form, “Look,” he looked up at Eren and grabbed his hand, “I have tried, but I wouldn’t be against going at it again if you want to look into it.”

Smiling, Eren leaned down and kissed Levi softly, whispering against his lips, “Thanks… sir.”

“Ew,” Levi pulled away with a scowl and pushed Eren’s looming face away, “Everytime you call me sir it makes me think we’re in some kinky sex dungeon. By the way,” Levi held up the bar of soap and raised an eyebrow, “I know you didn’t clean that crack, so spread those cheeks and get scrubbing. I can’t have my partner in crime smelling of shit like the rest of those mediocre soldiers out there.”

Mock saluting, Eren laughed as he grabbed the soap and washed himself again, “As you wish…” Levi tensed, eyes narrowed and challenging Eren to call him sir one more time. “Babe.” Eren cackled as Levi made a face, knowing that the older man hated pet names more than anything.

“That one’s almost as bad as sir, but still better.”

“Shut up,” Eren pulled Levi to his chest, one arm wrapped around his waist, “You love it,” he whispered into Levi’s ear.

Grumbling, Levi nuzzled his nose against Eren’s neck and breathed in the damp freshly clean smell, mumbling against his skin, “So what?”

They pulled away after a moment and finished up their shower, the water starting to run out because of their tomfoolery. Levi sighed when Eren squeezed his shoulders as the water turned cold and they stepped out and dried off.

As Levi flashed Eren a smile in thanks, he caught their reflection in the mirror, the rosy hue to their cheeks and bright eyes standing out against the stark white color of the bathroom walls. Levi paused in that moment and closed his eyes, wanting to remember this happiness for the rest of his life.

***

“So, how was your shower?”

Levi glanced towards Hanji as they spooned food onto their plates and walked towards their table where Erwin was waiting for them. “Eventful, we got into many debates and ended up wrestling on the bathroom floor.”

Hanji made a noise that resembled a cow and bumped shoulders with Levi, “Sounds hot and steamy!”

“It was, believe me, Eren likes the water boiling hot because he’s such a freak. I could barely see two feet in front of me because of the steam. You would have thought a titan had just died.” Levi yawned as they placed their plates on the table and sat down, the joints in Levi’s knees popping.

Hanji frowned and placed her cheek in her hand, mumbling, “... not what I was imagining but okay.”

Raising an eyebrow, Levi paused mid-bite, “What? You want me to lie and say we had hot and steamy sex? Yeah sorry, but welcome to the love life of two asexuals. Hope you have your 3DMG on because it’s gonna get pretty vanilla from here on out.”

Pouting, Hanji stuffed her mouth with a piece of bread, “Erwin, tell Levi to indulge me just this once.”

“Don’t involve me in this, please.”

“Traitor,” Hanji swallowed and stuck her tongue out at the man before turning to Levi again, “But you guys are okay, right? No problems in paradise?”

“Nope,” Levi chewed thoughtfully and took a sip of his tea to accompany his food as he swallowed, “Other than Eren talks back a lot more then when he first joined my squad a couple of years ago.”

“And,” the sound of a plate slamming onto the table had the veterans snapping their eyes to a grinning Eren as he sat down next to Levi, eyes wild, “Levi just can’t stop cuddling, I’ve told him it’s an addiction but he won’t listen to me. I don’t know how he doesn’t suffocate from the heat, I always wake up sweating buckets.”

The table was quiet for a few tense moments as Levi glared at Eren and fidgeted in his seat before Hanji slapped the table and leaned close to Eren’s face with a manic grin, “Really? Levi likes to cuddle? Levi!” They turned towards the man with a pout, “Why haven’t you told me this before?”

“Because it’s none of your damn business.”

“Aw,” Hanji sat back in their seat with a huff and smiled at Eren sweetly, “Eren, we should hangout more often so you can tell me more interesting facts about Levi since he won’t tell me.”

“Sure!” Eren agreed as he took a bite of his food and Levi jumped in his seat as Eren’s foot rubbed his calf. Looking away from the lot of them, Levi gently returned the nudge and his hand reached for Eren’s underneath the table, their fingers intertwining as Hanji chattered on about another subject.

Levi found that he didn’t mind the thought of Eren and Hanji talking about him as much as he should have. He looked forward to the next time a storm came through and left them free of work if it meant that he and Eren had this time together.

 


End file.
